


As I Put My Costume On

by zaynfreakingmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, kink meme prompt, pornstar AU, pornstar!louis, pornstar!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynfreakingmalik/pseuds/zaynfreakingmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam falls in love with Zayn Malik, who is a pornstar. He becomes obsessed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Put My Costume On

**Author's Note:**

> Another kink meme fill, which I actually miss reading because they were eventful to fill.

_"Can i lick your lollipop?"_  A husky voice asks from the television screen. Another male is grinning dirtily and then the dark skinned male is easily lifting the other one up and the lollipop actually gets thrown on the ground.  
And jesus christ, what is wrong with Liam?  
The boy being held up on the screen has caramel coloured hair and he's making quite a show as the more tanned boy licks and nips at his neck. Liam dips a hand into his trackpants, feeling his own dick hard and hot and ready. He hates that it's his own hand though..  
He watches as Blaine Fucklick (what a crude name, but hey, Liam isn't complaining when the boy has raven coloured hair and eyes so dark Liam could come just from watching them) holds up the caramel coloured haired boy and fucks him rough and hard into the pavement and it looks kinda painful but mainly it looks so hot. Liam whines in the back of his throat as he strokes himself slow and teasingly and closes his eyes, throwing his head back as he fondles his balls, rolling them in his hand and arching off the sofa in his flat. Liam wants to know 'Blaine''s real name. As perverted as it is, Liam wants to cry out his name as it comes because it is his fault after all, for making Liam so damn hard.  
"Jesus fucking christ Liam. Maybe you should audition to be a porn star too. Then maybe you could stop wanking over Fucklick guy over here" an amused voice calls from the doorway and Liam's eyes snap open and it's so embarrassing that that is the moment his body says 'yes let's make Liam Payne come now just to embarrass him further'. Liam's sweatpants dampen immediately and his cheeks are flushes, his short brown hair sticking to his head. He's breathless but still embarrassed as he pulls his hand out of his pants hastily.  
"... Hi Haz." Liam mumbles, wishing an elephant or something could appear and possibly just stomp Liam to death. No such luck.  
Harry's eyes are twinkling as he looks at Liam and Liam is aware that 'Blaine' and his partner are still going at it on the screen. Their new position is like a very dirty version of a 69. Liam knocks the control to the floor in his rush to turn the television off, cursing himself for not locking the flat door. Harry's still chortling to himself but then he stops when the screen flashes to the caramel haired boy's face as his climaxes extremely loudly, Blaine nowhere on the screen now, Liam can guess where he is though judging by the fact that you can only see the other's boy upper body.  
"Is he new? Who is he?" Harry asks, his eyes still on the screen and Liam is still trying to collect his breath. He merely stares at Harry who walks over to Liam, pulling a quick face of disgust when he notices tissues littering the ground.  
"God you are well horny.." he mutters snatching up the DVD case cautiously and flipping it over, searching for a name.  
"He's... I think, Ooh Suck-me-son, or something. He wears suspenders a lot." Liam decides to help harry out even though Harry is an evil bastard. Harry is chewing on his bottom pink lip and merely nodding and why the hell is Liam best friends with this twat who just invites himself over to Liam's small, dingy Uni flat? Liam reaches over for more tissues and Harry takes that moment to actually be useful, sitting himself next to Liam and pressing play on the screen to watch more of the suspender boy. He reaches in his coat pocket, sweeping his unruly curls off his forehead at the same time and doesn't even look at Liam as he hands Liam his mail.  
"Cheers." Liam mutters unenthusiastically to deaf ears. Harry just grunts. Hastily wiping up his hands finally he notices a letter in particular by it's bright yellow envelope and slanty writing on it, with a giant smiley face at the end of where it's written Li Li Jim Jam Payney Payne. Liam sits up in excitement.  
"Hey it's from Nialler!" Liam cries out excitedly and Haarry now pays attention, turning to face Liam who rips open the envelope and two thin slips of paper fly to the ground, inside is a small written note from the cheery irish friend of their.  
 _Happy late birthday mate! Enjoy!-_  
"Is that all it says? Jesus, usually we can't shut the lad up." Harry mutters, now traipsing into Liam's small kitchenette and pulling out two lite beers.  
Liam makes a small noise of amusement. Secretly he does agree though, it's part of Niall's charm that's he so innocent and exciteable. He was one of Liam's first friends in Holmes Chapel. Liam scans the back of the paper but nothing is there either and now Liam is truly confused.  
"What's that on the floor then? By your .. Erm.. Well wanking tissues" Harry doesn't bother to sensor himself, letting out a bark of laughter as he hands Liam the beer and Liam glares at him through his embarrassment, he bends down, picking up the two slips which appear to be tickets.

  
***Horan's Whore Circus*NIALL :) is inviting you to get down and dirty with him and his circle of freaks. Come one, come all. And remember. What happens in Holmes Chapel Circus. Stays in Holmes Chapel circus.Present your ticket to the vendor to admit ONE person per ticket.**

  
Then below that is a list of times the 'circus' is on for. Liam just openly gapes until Harry leans over, finally managing to tear his gaze from the suspender wearing boy.  
"Horan's Whore Circus? Is that what he's calling himself these days?" Harry sounds like he might pass out from laughter, which is just encouraged as Liam does an impression of a goldfish, just gaping at the tickets in his hands. He knew Niall liked to do wild, practically insane things for their birthdays but this was an all time... Well this was something different completely. A porn convention? It sounded... Dirty. Not only that, but Niall was straight as straight could be, and if he was hosting it, then that probably meant it would just be a bunch of naked frolicking girls that Liam was always tempted to just throw his jacket on top of or sob, or call their fathers or something. Harry was... Well actually Liam had no idea what Harry was, Harry hated labels ("Gay, fat, short, dumb. What's with labelling shit?"), he just went with whatever he wanted. He was quite possibly the most peculiar lad Liam had ever begrudgingly befriended.  
"Sounds like a hoot. When'd ya wanna go then Payne?" Harry was casually reclining back in the couch now, sipping his beer as if there wasn't an extremely filthy sex scene happening in the background as they talked.  
"Uh.. I.. I mean. It's nice- but. I just- don't think. You know. Uh. It's.. - it's not for me" Liam stammered, flustered from the sex and porn and this was literally the craziest day of his life. Harry was just rolling his wide green eyes.  
"Come on. It'll be fun. Girls who you can bore to death about politics and shit will be there, maybe they'll even sell that vitamin water you love so much!" Harry said with fake enthusiasm. Liam now rolled his eyes at Harry.  
"I like more then vitamin water okay- hey that's beside the point! I'm not going to some.. Some porn convention, whore crack house thing! No offence to Ni but his idea's usually lead me to waking up naked and covered in someon's vomit." Liam shuddered at the painful memory of his 16th birthday, Harry was laughing yet again.  
"But wanking off, instead of actually getting any, to a guy who doesn't even know you exist, is so much better?" Harry shoots back and Liam opens his mouth. Only to close it once more in defeat because really, he's right. Liam is the epitome of pathetic. He needs to get off this couch. Wash himself. Shave. Change sweatpants. Eat or drink something other then lite beers and vitamin waters. After all, it'll just be girls there, so Liam won't have to do anything too extreme. He has nothing to be worried about.  
Right?

  
**  
Liam and Harry decide to go to the Saturday show. That way there won't be too many people and hopefully Harry will get bored and the pair will be in and out of the 'circus' within half an hour.  
As they enter the circus, smiling tentatively at the vendors who have beefy arms and angry facial expressions even Liam feels like he could possibly turn straight from what he see's. It's not as dirty and crazy as he expected from Niall. In fact. It's kinda... Well it's almost nice. It has large velvet curtains draped all over the insides of the tents, soft music plays, and there's a dull sound of people talking in the background. Each tent is divided off into even more sections, there's a spot with beds, and creaking and moaning that convinces Liam that Harry will end up there within ten minutes. There's a section where girls dance shirtless in cages, giggling and touching each other. There's a small stage, roped off, with a pole in the middle and another girl sucking another girl's nipple in her mouth.  
Overall it's quite tame compared to what Liam had expected.  
"Lads! Ye made it!!" A boisterous, over the moon, thick irish accented voice calls and Liam turns just in time to see the owner, a short but well defined blonde launching himself onto Harry and Liam. Liam hugs him tightly, he can't help but grin back, pulling away to pat at Niall's hair in his fatherly fashion.  
"Where can we get me laid Ni?" Harry asks in a loud voice and Niall laughs excitedly, already wracking his brain and Liam just rolls his eyes.  
"You do realise this is a porn convention right? Walk upto anyone here, ask for sex, there you go." a cheeky, slightly hoarse voice calls from behind the lot. They all turn in unison and stare at a boy with wind swept yet perfect hair, barely reaching his eyes and Liam swears to god he's seen this guy somewhere before, but where?  
Harry seems to collect himself first.  
"Alright. Wanna have sex?" He asks, grinning back just as cheekily as the tan boy was. Liam gives Harry an appalled look but the cheeky boy merely throws back his head and laughs.  
It's that. The way he throws his head back. And Liam remembers where- no not where, but  _what_  he's seen this guy from. Porn. Porn. It's like red lights flash in his mind as he makes the connection and him and Harry are already walking away and Liam is just gaping as Niall grins good naturedly. Liam turns on Niall, still trying to find his voice.  
"He's... He's a male porn star!" Liam gasps out, Niall blinks in surprise at Liam's reaction.  
"We prefer male sex actors. But, uh, whatever works for you." a thick accented voice this time comes from behind Liam this time. And this is seriously getting ridiculous. Liam turns, cursing to himself and thinking  _please, please, not him not-_. But the universe hates him. Because standing right before Liam is the man Liam has been coming to and dreaming about for months now. Blaine Fucklick.  
"I. I. I mean. I-"  
"Zayn! Hey mate. This here's Liam." Niall enthusiastically introduces and Liam could nearly pass out. Zayn. That's his name. It's even more beautiful then Liam imagined. It suits the dark haired boy, who's hair is gelled up in an extravagant but damn sexy quiff, unlike how Liam usually see's the black hair (sweaty). Peeking out from his loose grey shirt are pointed, sharp looking delicious collarbones, with a tattoo covering the left side of one. Zayn smiles at Liam nervously and Liam hopes he's smiling back because he doesn't know how to move his body anymore.  
"So d'ya watch a lot of porn Liam?" Zayn asks and Liam chokes on his own spit, he hacks and coughs violently, because how, how the hell did Zayn know that Liam touches himself to Zayn? Oh jesus christ, is it written onhis face or something? Niall thumps him on the back and Zayn looks alarmed.  
"I mean. Because you recognised Louis." the boy says Louis like 'Lou-ay' and it's so sexy, so attactive and hot that Liam could ravage the boy. And of course, of course. That makes sense. Liam needs to calm down.  
"Oh. Right. No. I mean. Harry.. Harry seemed uh, fond of him" Liam swallows, averting his eyes and Zayn is still smiling kindly at him.  
"You fond of anyone yourself then?" He hears Zayn asks quietly, almost shyly. But that's absurd. Zayn is a porn star. Why would he be shy, especially in front of Liam who up until today had not shaved for two weeks?  
"Um. No. No. Not really." Liam squeaks out, looking down at his scuffed nike shoes and missing the slight look of disappointment on the raven haired boy's face.  
"Well i'll leave you guys to it. Got more guests to entertain. Happy birthday Li!" and just like that Niall is gone, leaving a small gust of wind behind him, not even giving liam a chance to protest or call him back.  
Zayn shifts awkwardly on the spot.  
"It's your birthday?" Zayn inquires, and his eyes are on Liam and this is exactly what Liam's wanted for so so long, those dark piercing eyes on him, that thin, pink mouth moaning his name, that gorgeous back arching up in ecstasy below Liam. Liam feels his jeans tighten slightly and he is mortified, quickly shuffling his hands around to make it look natural, instead of that he's covering his hard on.  
"Uh. Belated." Liam stammers out. Zayn flashes him a grin and it's all white.  
"Got birthday sex?" He asks, a twinkle in his dark eyes and Liam's eyes nearly pop out of his head.  
"No, i. I treated myself another way, kind of." Liam replies, not even considering the words before they're out of his mouth. Zayn is leaning closer slightly, looking interested.  
"Yeah? Do i get to know, or is it top secret?" Zayn murmurs in a low, slightly trembling voice, but Liam doesn't even notice that, he's just blinking in shock.  
"I watched you instead." Liam breathes out, mesmerisied by Zayn's eyes on his so deeply. Immediately Liam wishes he could push the words back into his mouth, swallow them and choke on them and never let them leave his mouth but it's too late they're out there and Liam's cheeks could be on fire for all he knows.  
Zayn looks taken aback and Liam doesn't blame him because now Zayn knows he's a giant fucking pervert.   
He doesn't expect Zayn to lean in closer once more, his soft lips brushing the lobe of Liam's ear and whisper,  
"Want a private showing?"  
-

  
Liam sends a silent apology to Harry as Zayn leads him gently to the tents off to the side where people are getting it on obviously, because Liam's the one who's ended up here within ten minutes, and he doesn't think Harry has. Liam is shocked into silence as Zayn swings the velvet, plush red curtains closed behind them, small streaks of light still streaming in. The tent is small, but it has a giant matching red bed in the middle of it. The bed looks so comfortable Liam could just lie in it and sleep and he also sends a silent thankyou to Niall and another apology for ever doubting the little blonde. Zayns looks self conscious as he reaches up, pulling his own shirt off. Liam's mouth turns bone dry as he drinks in Zayn's body. There's a small v that leads down to his jeans, his arms are limp by his side, his chest heaves and falls with every breath and there are more tattoo's poking out and being revealed to Liam and Liam wants to kiss and suck each one. His eyes hungrily look back up to Zayn's, Zayn is flushed a bright red and he's biting on his lower lip abashedly.  
"What.. What was i doing? On your birthday i mean." Zayn asks, his voice low and dark and serious and pure. Something lurches in Liam's stomach as he lies on the plush bed, back down so he can still look at the gorgeous creature in front of him.  
"I.. You. You were um, you were getting fucked." Liam swallows, his voice coming out hoarse and breathless. Zayn just nods, walking towards the bed, his hand playing with the belt of his dark blue torn jeans, snapping and unsnapping the clasp teasingly.  
"Yeah? Is that what you want to do Liam? Do you want to fuck me?" Zayn asks, sounding just as breathless as Liam. Liam's dick twitches in interest at these words and he's nodding frantically. Zayn chuckles and he finally unsnaps his belt and swings it through the belt loops professsionally. He drops it to the ground, popping the button open to his jeans and shuckling them down to his ankles with ease.  
His body is the most beautiful thing Liam has ever seen. He could just sit here and watch Zayn strip and come just from that. He's aware that he's getting harder and harder with every minute. Zayn is wearing tight boxer shorts that cling to the exact right places and Liam's gaze lingers at the noticeable bulge in Zayn's briefs. He's definitely, definitely well endowed.  
Liam looks back up at Zayn who's eyes are almost black with lust as he climbs onto the bed, leering on top of Liam. It's then that Liam remembers he's technically meant to be doing the fucking, he grabs at Zayn's arms and with ease he rolls them over so he's pinning Zayn down. Zayn is breathless, panting and Liam can feel him hard against his thigh.  
"What else do i do?" Zayn asks. Liam dips his head lower and sucks a deep dark mark onto Zayn's neck, Zayn doesn't even protest.  
"You moan. And your mouth is filthy and gorgeous." Liam exhales, kissing over the bruise he just sucked. Taking the cue Zayn nods and wraps his legs around Liam's waist, pulling his lower half down to grind against both their crotches.  
"Fuck me. Fuck me like you've imagined whilst touching yourself Liam." Zayn commands and Liam would almost be embarrassed is he wasn't so horny. He reaches up and rips his own shirt off, feeling his muscles ripple under Zayn's gaze.  
"Be loud. Don't hold aanything back. Hear me? I want to hear  _everything_ " Liam growls in Zayn's ear, one hand pulling his own trousers down and kicking them away. Zayn is nodding desperately. Liam uses his now free hand to fondle and cup Zayn's hard dick, it's practically stabbing at Liam and when Liam pulls Zayn boxers down he hears Zayn sigh in relief.  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're going to be sobbing and crying and begging me to stop, won't you? Won't you beg Zayn?" Liam whispers, his lips dangling so close to Zayn's. Zayn is whimpering.  
"Yes. Yes i'll beg, i'll do anything you want please." And Liam captures Zayn's lips in his own and is moving his lower half against Zayn's naked lower half and Zayn's erection is leaking profusely with pre come. Liam bites ferociously at Zayn's bottom lip, tugging at it so hard he's surprised it doesn't bleed. Zayn is rutting against Liam deperate for more touching and contact.  
"Say my name." Liam whispers, reaching a hand down and pushing his own boxers down just over his bum, giving himself a rough stroke or two.  
"Liam. Liam." Zayn immediately complies, his eyes squeezed shut. Liam kisses down Zayn's body, practically worshipping it. He licks the arabit writing, he nibbles at the heart just over Zayn's hip bone, he rubs himself over Zayn's tattoo that reads ZAP! Zayn is a panting mess, repeating Liam's name over and over again like a mantra. Liam holds his hand up and pushes his finger in between Zayn's lips, Zayn's mouth falls open and he suckso vigorously and happily at Liam's two fingers that Liam is smiling and kissing each of Zayn's shoulders. Liam leaves Zayn's cock strained and neglected and instead circles his fingers around Zayn's hole, it's clenching and unclenching from Liam's fingers, without warning Liam pushes one in.  
"Li-AM" Zayn cries out arching his back off the plush bed. Liam silences him with a kiss, sucking and swirling his tongue into Zayn's mouth. Zayn pushes himself back against Liam's finger and Liam takes the risk and thrusts three in this time. It's a much tighter fit and Zayn let's out a high pitched mewl of pain then pleasure and Liam twists and thrusts his fingers in roughly fucking him with just the three fingers. Zayn is coming undone below Liam, just like Liam always imagined and wanted. He licks up a bead of sweat dripping down Zayn's forehead.  
"Talk." Liam pants, trying to find the magic spot for Zayn.  
"I want you. I need your cock please please oh please Liam i'll be good. Fill me up. You don't need a condom, just fill me up." Zayn immediately begs, the words spilling from his mouth quickly as if he'd been holding onto them. Liam squeezes his eyes closed and nods, panting.  
"Lube. I- i need lube." Liam breathes out, Zayn is nodding so enthusiastically, still pushing back on Liam's fingers desperately, he blindly reaches out,his hand swiping the ground for his jeans, he finally pulls the jeans to the boys and he rummages for a second too long and Liam is ramming his fingers impatiently into Zayn and Zayn is shouting with ecstasy and Liam knows he'll feel this for days and everyone can hear them but it makes Liam proud that he can do this.  
Finally with shaking hands a small bottle of lube is pressed innto Liam's hand and he pulls out quickly. Zayn lets out a whine and starts rutting against Liam's leg incessantly. Finally Liam lubes himself up and he's breathing out before lifting up both Zayn's legs like he'd seen Zayn do plenty of times before, he places each leg on one of his shoulders and then he inhales sharply before slamming into Zayn with everything he's hot.  
" _OH!_  oh god. Right- right there. Liam, liam, liam, more!" Zayn is yelling out so loudly that the bed is shaking, Liam is nodding and sliding all the way out before ramming back in, he feels himself hit a bundle of nerves and Zayn gasps.  
"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck me Liam, i want to feel you for fucking days." Zayn whimpers, still yelling, his eyes are filling up with tears and he reaches down to grasp at his cock but Liam swats his hand away.  
"No. Come like this. Just from this. Just my cock" Liam pants, slamming in and out and in and out, he's so erratic and desperate for Zayn to climax that he can barely make out Zzayn's loud screams of pleasure, tears are leaking from Zayn's eyes but he's grinning so broadly, fucking back against Liam again and again, meeting him between thrusts.  
"Let me come. Let me come. Liam. Let me c- _ome_ " and Liam nods, letting out a small laugh and Zayn's nails cut into Liam's shoulders, breaking skin, as he comes. He comes so long and hard that he's heaving and clenching unbearably tight around Liam.  
Zayn comes, streaking white all over his own chest and the sight takes Liam by surprise, that and Zayn's walls are clenched so damn tight and Liam can only push in one, two, three, four more times before he's coming with a loud groan and he can feel himself filling up Zayn and they're both panting, Zayn reaches up, pulling Liam's lips to his own and sucking and licking every bit of him. Liam is so breathless by the end he pulls away and leans his forehead against Zayn. Slowly he feels himself soften up enough and he manages to pull out, Zayn barely winces, relaxing on his back and brathing out shakily, in disbelief. Liam is in his own state of shock and disbelief. He can't believe he made a  _porn star_  of all people do that. Moan. And come. So hard too. Zayn's body is basically caked in his own and Liam's come and Liam can feel himself hardening again just at the sight. Zayn doesn't care. Liam rolls over and flops down next to Zayn on the bed.  
"...Wow." Liam breathes out, tilting his head to face Zayn. Zayn is nodding vigorously.  
"Yeah. Wow. Next time i'm riding you though." Zayn swallows, closing his eyes briefly. At that, Liam's heart tugs slightly.  
"Next time?" Liam asks quietly, Zayn looks over at Liam and grins blindingly. Liam feels a grin of his own spread onto his face.  
"I'm not looking!" a voice calls out from in front of them. Both boys yell in shock to see Niall standing in front of their bed, his hand tightly covering his eyes.  
"Jesus fucking christ how long you been there for Niall!?" Zayn cries out, throwing an arm over Liam as if to cover him. Niall snorts.  
"Don't flatter yourselves mate. If there's a next time you'll have to exit the entire building if you're gonna be tht fucking loud again. You drove away half the people, sounded like a bunch of bloody porn stars in here, er. No offence Zayn" Niall adds, shaking his head. Liam lets out a bark of laughter, burying his head in Zayn's neck. For once he doesn't care, he doesn't have to be reserved, awkward, quiet Liam around Zayn. He can be anyone, and the best bit is that the two of them can do this again, and again, as many times as they want.


End file.
